Emptiness
by EquestrianTillTheEnd
Summary: "No!" he shouted,"No! I won't let you take me too!" He pulled his hands over his ears, tears brimming on the edge of his eyelids and streaming down his face. Closing out the sound did nothing, they had gotten inside his head." One-shot about Yu and Gingka. WARNING: Character Death.


_3/12/2015 - UPDATE: I'm attempting to update my fan fiction account (very slowly), and since I actually do like how I wrote this fan fiction, I decided to keep it, but with some minor edits. I didn't want to change much, however. That being said, there are still a few errors that I couldn't fix, considering my writing has changed greatly since I wrote this._

Disclaimer: Neither Metal Fight Beyblade nor its characters belong to me. Please enjoy this fan fiction, ladies and gents.

* * *

The hooting of owls echoed through the trees giving off an eerie atmosphere. Wicked wings flapped violently in the damp air. Nocturnal animals hooing and howling. The full moon letting it's light shine through the shadows of the woods as if picking out it's prey.

"Gingky! Where are you?" Yu yelled before pouting. He was missing out on a great campfire with yummy marshmallows. How could Gingky do such a despicable thing such as making him leave to look for him? Despicable.

The blonde boy frowned. It was especially cold and he couldn't help but to feel a bit frightened.

"G-Gingky? Come on... This isn't funny," tears welling up in his emerald eyes.

The silence was unbearable. He couldn't remember where the camp was anymore, it was as if the trees had swallowed him up in a sea of darkness. The wind howled in his ears as he whimpered quietly.

"Gingky, please..." He couldn't shake the feeling that somebody, more likely, something was watching him. His golden locks swayed about his pale face as he turned one direction after another, spinning around. He had to find some kind of refuge. He just had to.

Trembling breaths vibrated through the thick fog that had formed. Laughter erupting from the trees. High pitched, squealing, echoing. He took in a quick gasp of surprise, his small form jumping. They were taunting him. Grabbing at him, telling him to come with them and play.

"No!" he shouted,"No! I won't let you take me too!" He pulled his hands over his ears, tears brimming on the edges of his eyelids and streaming down his face. Closing out the sound did nothing, they had gotten inside his head.

"Make it stop! Please! Somebody help!" He pleaded. Nothing, nobody, came as the laughter became louder. Louder and louder until it was the only thing he could think about. It clouded his mind. Nonstop laughter!

A blood curdling scream stilled the shrill giggles. That was until a quiet snicker broke the silence that followed.

"Looks like papa's bringing home dinner," he could hear the smirk in it's hoarse voice, "Tonight we feast! Hn hn hn!" A chorus of sinister giggles followed.

Yu was happy they seemed to have forgotten about his presence, but that scream had scared him stiff. It was as if everything stopped, the whole Earth, like it just stopped spinning. There's was no mistaking it... that scream... it was Gingky's! No! No no no no! It couldn't have been! Gingky wouldn't do that to us! He wouldn't just die on us!

Who said he was dead? He mentally scolded himself for such horrid thoughts.

The young boy never heard silence so loud.

The sound of his heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to breathe until he broke himself out of his trance.

Right! I have to save Gingky!

The boy broke out into a sprint, even as his legs resisted and felt like the jelly he had eaten this morning.

The giggles began once more as he approached an eerie light. A strong, bitter stench stained the air. It was so familiar, but foreign at the same time. Choked breaths intensified the dark aura.

Yu whimpered in fear as he took slow shaky steps toward the source. What he saw next engraved itself into his brain, scarring it with blood, tears and fear that would accompany him to his grave. He fell to his knees in utter horror.

There lying in front of him was Gingka, not the strong, determined Legendary Blader that had defeated Nemesis, but a weak, helpless 15 year old. Blood seeped through his jacket and dripped from his mouth, Yu was terrified. It didn't help when the teen slowly, weakly, shifted his eyes to the blonde boy all the while trying to stifle a bloody cough.

"Y-Yu..." he choked, "run... please... r-run." Finally, he coughed, even more blood speckling his clothes and dappling his face. He lied there in a puddle of crimson, but still couldn't help but feel guilty that Yu had to witness such a gruesome sight. His ragged breath caught in his throat and he coughed again.

On his knees Yu pleaded Gingka not to die, he could run back and get Tsubasa or Madoka...or somebody, anybody that could help. The eldest shook his head slightly.

With his last breaths, Gingka once again told Yu to run, but the boy didn't listen.

The only thought he could think about was the fact that Gingka was gone.

The only sound he could hear was his friend's ragged breathing still.

The only sight he could see was the gruesome sight of his dead friend and rival.

The only scent he could smell was the stench of blood which still hung heavily in the fog.

The only feeling he could grasp was emptiness.

With a heavy heart the boy turned quickly and ran, he ran with all his might, never stopping to turn around even when he heard the sickly sounds of teeth grinding flesh. Somewhere deep in his heart he still had hope that it was not too late to save him.

It was too late indeed though, for somewhere deep in the haunted woods lies only a scratched bey and a bandanna with an emblem of the flying horse who lost his wings.

* * *

Oh nut geese! I can't stop laughing!

As I typed the word "bandanna" at the end... Oh gosh, I can't even - I accidentally typed "banana". Oh my gosh! I can't - just - Okay... okay... here it goes.

"It was too late indeed though, for somewhere deep in the haunted woods lies only a scratched bey and a banana with an emblem of the flying horse who lost his wings."

Or it could go like this-

"It was too late indeed though, for somewhere deep in the haunted woods lies only a scratched bey and a banana."

Geez. I could totally write a parody fic for that! It would be like a rewrite of this... but... like... bananas!

...Wow... I just started laughing... and here... I killed my favorite character! What have I done? I'm a horrible human being! Oh wait... I'm not human... Ha ha ha ha!

Love it hate it? Tell me in a review!~


End file.
